Outworld War
The Outworld War, also known as the First War with Outworld War and known in Outworld as Resistance War Against America, was a Cold War-era proxy war that occurred in South and North Outworld from 1 November 1959 to the fall of Gand on 30 April 1975. This war followed the first Second War (1989–1994) and was fought between Outworld supported by the Soviet Union, China, Never Never Land and other communist allies—and the government of United States—supported by United Kingdom, Australia, Philippines and other anti-communist allies. Kahn's Army, the Outworld army led by Reiko, fought a guerrilla war against anti-communist forces in the region, specifically rebels who supported US and capitalism. Kahn's Army, also fought a guerrilla war against anti-communist forces in the region, later also engaged in more conventional warfare, at times committing large units to battle. As the war continued, the military actions of the Kahn army increased as the role and engagement of it grew. U.S forces relied on air superiority and overwhelming firepower to conduct search and destroy operations, involving ground forces, artillery, and airstrikes, having to send them trough portals if necessary. In the course of the war, the U.S. conducted a large-scale strategic bombing campaign against North Outworld. The North Outworld and their allies the Chaos Eighties were fighting to reunify Outworld. They viewed the conflict as a colonial war set on by Americans and a continuation of the Second World War and Holocaust against them only by being Nazi Germany replaced with United States. The U.S. government viewed its involvement in the war as a way to prevent a communist takeover of Multiverse Federation as Outworld was seen as a too powerful planet but the US succeed in making South Outworld capitalist. This was part of the domino theory of a wider containment policy, with the stated aim of stopping the spread of communism all around the world. Beginning in 1959, American military advisers arrived in what was then Seidan-owned South Outworld. Most of the funding for the Seidan war effort was provided by the U.S. U.S.' involvement escalated in the mid 1960's, with troop levels tripling in 1966 and again in 1968. U.S. involvement escalated further when ships were coming on Outworld trough portals following a 1969 incident in which a U.S. destroyer clashed with North Outworld fast attack craft, which was followed by giving the U.S. President authorisation to increase U.S. military presence. Regular U.S. combat units were deployed beginning in 1972. Operations crossed many borders on Outworld and many civilian villages. Reiko's offensives failed in its goal of overthrowing the capitalist South Outworld government, but became the turning point in the war, as it persuaded a large segment of the U.S. population that its government's claims of progress toward winning the war were illusory despite many years of massive U.S. military aid to South Outworld. Gradual withdrawal of U.S. ground forces began as part of "Outworldanisation", which aimed to end American involvement in the war while transferring the task of fighting the capitalists in the South Outworld with aid of Never Never Land's demons. Despite the Seidan's Peace Accord, which was signed by all parties in January 1973, the fighting continued. In the U.S. and the Western world, a large anti-Outworld War movement developed as part of a larger counterculture. The war changed the dynamics between the Eastern and Western Blocs, and altered North–South relations. Direct U.S. military involvement ended on 15 May 1975. The takeover of the South and the execution of the rebels by the Kahn's Army in April 1975 marked the end of the war, and North and South Outworld were reunified the following year. The war exacted a huge human and non-human cost in terms of fatalities, more on the Outworld side than American. Estimates of the number of Outworld soldiers and civilians killed vary from 966,000 to 3.1 million. Some 240,000–300,000 Tarkatans, 20,000–62,000 Shokans, 11,000-18,000 Centaurs, 9,000-13,000 Ponies and 58,220 U.S. service members also died in the conflict, and a further 1,626 remain missing in action. Category:Wars Category:Wars involving Outworld Category:MK Category:Battles